1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a control method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus having an improved power driver to supply power to a light emitting unit and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, display apparatuses employ a cathode ray tube (CRT) and a flat panel display (FPD). The FPD displays an image thereon and typically comprises a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel or a plasma display panel (PDP). Also, new kinds of display apparatuses are being developed such as organic light emitting diodes (OLED), and digital lighting processing (DLP).
The display apparatus, such as the LCD and the DLP, utilizes light emitting elements like a light emitting diode (LED) as an additional light source, which provides excellent color realization.
A conventional display apparatus is provided with an additional power supply in every predetermined LED unit. Thus, the conventional display apparatus comprises a large number of power drivers, thereby providing a complex structure and raising costs.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved display apparatus with a simple structure having a less number of power drivers provided therein, to supply power to light emitting units.